A Corrupted Arc
by Golden Kevin
Summary: Jaune didn't expect to get kidnapped and used as a horrible experiment to bring down kingdoms from the inside but he was. Summer wanted to believe she would be normal and return to her girls only to be a strange furry creature riding on the shoulder of the blond. Let's save Remnant from the monsters in the shadows.
1. An Experiment and a Familiar Color

_A Corrupted Arc_

 _Chapter One: An Experiment and a Familiar Color_

 _(I own nothing and RWBY belongs to RT.)_

* * *

As a thirteen-year-old Jaune finally woke up on a strange chair with a massive headache due to a masked man hitting him in the face with the butt of his gun. He was wearing a simple white shirt with the Arc symbol on the back, denim jeans with tears on the knees with slightly dirty white sneakers with various scruffs. After the dizzying feeling went away, he couldn't move his arms nor his legs. All around him were cells with thick, black doors and a small space for breathing and looking out with four metal bars preventing anyone from trying to escape. There was green smoke rising from the pit all around him and red lights lighting the way down. As Jaune looked up, there was a strange machine above him that had two prongs pointed down and a bunch of mechanical parts that he had no clue how to describe.

Suddenly a lanky man with a very large moustache appeared and the young Arc let out a whimper at the unknown man. He was wearing dark dress clothing but had a yellow dress shirt on with a long overcoat. His hair was slightly greying around the middle while being mostly black.

"You're in luck young one… We'll be doing something very special with you…" the blonde kid whimpered in fear.

"And I don't tolerate failure." The unknown man put a mask over Jaune's mouth to prevent him from making too much noise to disrupt him.

"So… is the blood ready for insertion?" Watts called out to Tyrian, the insane scorpion gave him a vial of his Queen's blood, Salem's blood.

"Our Queen says she hopes four vials will work for now and I'll be kidnapping any extra subjects you need. The kid was easy, but that silver eyed lady was tough and put up a fight I didn't expect from her. I hope she'll let me kill her soon!" the faunus cackled as the scientist sighed.

"She wants me to use the blood on her too. To document the results so that she can either use it against them or see if it affects them in anyway." the scorpion's tail dropped low in sadness but nodded, you can't go against her wishes after all.

He ran off as the disgraced scientist put the vial into the machine and pull a lever next to the young boy. The machine whirred to life and suddenly, purple electricity started sparking off the prongs.

"Everything seems to be working. Now… First test, small dosage of blood into an auraless child." as he wrote down what he said on a clipboard, he pressed a button and the electricity shot into Jaune, causing him to scream in pain but the mask muffled the screams and he struggled to get out. The pain was increasing the longer it went, making him scream louder in pain but was muffled in volume.

After ten minutes of the experiment, Watts shut it down and checked his vital signs, putting two fingers on the side of his neck to check for a pulse and found it still going strong.

"Test subject number one hasn't died from the dosage and seems to be unconscious. Continue of future studies and experiments." the mustached man wrote on his clipboard and called for Tyrian and had him put the young hunter to dream into a cell and retrieve the silver eyed warrior.

* * *

Summer Rose was suddenly hauled from her cell as she had aura restricting cuffs on her to prevent her using her semblance to get away or to fight back by any means. Her turtleneck sweater had a few tears and her corset had a lot of dirt stains and her stockings were torn. The mission was simple, but she was worn down from the amount of Grimm there but the scorpion faunus blindsided her and knocked her out and took her somewhere where she didn't know. Her cloak was put away somewhere so her black and red locks flowed freely to her back her simple corset and skirt combo but was black and white.

"Test subject number two, same dosage as one and will be administered and monitored for ten minutes. Tyrian!" the scientist held his hand for another vial. "Another one please… and don't drop it like the last one!" said faunus grabbed it and ran over but had a tight grip on it to prevent it from breaking.

"Thank you." Watts but the vial in the machine and pulled the same lever. As the machine started up, the silver eyed mom was placed on the table and strapped to it to ensure to escape. She struggled continuously against her bonds, but the scientist pressed the same button, but Summer held in her screams to not give her captors any pleasure in her agony. Tyrian looked slightly disappointed that she didn't scream but saw her face contorted in agony. Ten minutes were up, and the vial was empty, but the silver eyed warrior didn't change and no immediate effects were present.

"Alright. Put her back in her cell and in a week, let's get the boy in here to do another round of tests." the mother of two was shocked that they were conducting experiments of this type to a mere child. Before she can say anything, the scorpion faunus cuffed her again and covered her mouth with a gag and sent her to her cell. As the psychotic follower came back, Watts was already compiling data for the Queen on the Grimm and for his own usage.

"Why must I wait to kill her? I thought my Grace hated the silver eyes with a fiery passion?!" he sighed and lied on the ground in a dramatic style.

"You can be an actor for how dramatic you can be Tyrian… And for your info… If she dies from the experiments, no harm no foul. They already believe her dead and the boy is still being searched for but soon they'll stop." the faunus nodded in confirmation. "Plus, I can use this to help our efforts in controlling Remnant and eventually, to have sleeper agents in every kingdom to aid in their downfall."

"Oooo~ That sounds so much fun! And the boy proves we can kidnap normal civilians and use them!"

"Well… Head back to our Grace and deliver the good news. I'll be conducting more experiments to the subjects you grabbed." Tyrian nodded and ran away to do what he asked as he continued his wicked experiments dubbed 'The Dark Warrior Project'.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

* * *

Jaune was screaming in agony and in anger as another vial was pumped into his body to induce the transformation that Subject Seventeen produced. Subject Seventeen unfortunately had perished from a heart attack that the blood had caused. Watts had adjusted that for the fifth teen-year-old so that he doesn't die and can be useful for more data.

As he turned off the machine and checked one's subject's vitals, the young hunter tried to shake him off and try breaking through the restraints.

"Now none of that resisting nonsense." Jaune glared at the man.

"Go screw yourself…!" the young subject struggled more until the faunus injected him with medicine to make him fall asleep, ceasing what struggling he was doing.

"How's the project going? Our Grace hopes this boy will be a considerable success for the project." the atlas scientist sighed and massages the bridge of his nose.

"He's oddly resistant to the blood but I'm one hundred percent sure he's at the same level as seventeen but somehow his body is not rejecting it but it's keeping it. He's just not changing into the form that the others did." the scorpion frowned at the news but stared at the scientist with a fierce expression. "The silver eyed lady? What about her?"

"She has… changed. Honestly… She had become a three-foot-tall creature. I had to put her in a small carrier." Tyrian just raised an eyebrow but smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Can I see? Oooo~ I'd like to see her!" the grand mustached man grabbed what seemed like a pet carrier and the scorpion looked in, seeing a black and red furred creature with silver eyes with large pointed ears and had some hair flowing to the middle of her back. "It kind of looks like a mix of a… weasel and an otter honestly. An Ottsel!"

"Really Tyrian. An Ottsel." said person nodded rapidly. The newly transformed Huntress just glared at both of them.

"I can still talk you two." the psychotic faunus stepped back in surprise as Watts puts her back just as one of the subjects escapes and releases all the experimented people from their cells to get either revenge to attempt at a normal life.

"Let's get out of here!" one inmate with a scar over his left eye that was shaped as a lightning bolt with green eyes ran as a bat from hell to get out.

"What about the kid? He might need help too?!" another one with brown eyes and a scar over his upper lip said.

"Screw him! He's too far gone as Jack is! Leave the freak to die!"

Watts and Tyrian left to either kill or capture them again and the carrier was knocked open when an inmate tripped over it. Summer ran out on all fours to reach the kid that was on the table. She jumped up to land on Jaune's stomach, causing him to grunt but remained unconscious. She looked around for a button to release him but couldn't find one.

"Where's the button… I really don't want to leave him here, but I can find it…" her ears picked up the young boy's heavy breathing and some growls added in here and there.

"Umm… Hello…?" the silver eyed critter waved her right arm shakily while having a nervous smile.

"Ughh… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Summer immediately covered his mouth while his breathing picked up but still was heavy, but it picked up and his eyes rolled back.

"Shh… I'm trying to help but they might come back and lock you back up…" she looked around but still couldn't find it until the kid started struggling.

In a complete rage, he broke out of the restraints but had changed. His skin was bluish-grey with pure black sclera, his hair went grey with his nails grew longer and looked as sharp as claws of a Beowulf. Summer jumped off before he could get up and looked back as Jaune got up and stalk shakily towards her with intent to kill her.

"What about your family?! I think you want to see them, right?!" the silver eyed mother braced herself for pain that never came. As she looked back, his claws were inches away from her head as he stopped and groaned, slowly changing back to normal.

"Dad… mom…" the corrupted boy had kneeled as the huntress came up and put her right arm on his left shoulder, patting it to comfort him slightly. "Oh god… What have I become…?" his hands were shaking, and he looked ready to cry in despair, Summer hugged him as best she could and patted his side.

"I know you're scared but I'm in the same boat as you, but we need to escape and learn where we are at and maybe get somewhere to get food or shelter." the young Arc nodded and got up with the legendary team leader jumping on his left shoulder to hitch a ride.

"So… what's your name? Mine is Jaune Arc." he gave her a small smile.

"My name is Summer Rose. Now let's get out of this wretched place." Jaune nodded and walked towards an opening with boxes stacked up to reach it.

As the two climbed up and crawled in a ventilation shaft going somewhere but where they were just at, the mother of two stayed on the blond's left shoulder but was lightly digging her claws into his skin.

"Ouch… when we get out of here, I need a shoulder pad if you're gonna hitch a ride there." she winced with a slight blush at that.

"Sorry…! I forgot I'm kind of a small creature. We need to find all our stuff and leave. I think I have some lien and a scroll, so we can find out where we are at."

"It'll be fine for now. But let's remember that alright?" the silver eyed huntress nodded and suddenly saw a door that was labeled 'Experiment's Personal Possessions'. She pointed it out to the blond and he opened the door with ease, probably not expecting a breakout and anyone coming to get their stuff.

"I think our stuff is in here. I hope my dad's sword is still there or he's gonna kill me." Summer raised an eyebrow at his nervous smile as he opened the door to it and searched for his and Summer's stuff.

"Ah ha!" Jaune pulled out a chest that had his name on and opened it, finding a hilt that looked like a katana hilt with a gold ring on the end with a red ribbon tied on it. Above the hilt had a dragon's head with a blue jewel in the eye socket. It strangely had no blade with it, but the young boy still grabbed it and placed it off to the side.

"That's his sword?" the hunter to be nodded vigorously.

"Yep. I had hope by unlocking my aura, I could wield it. But dad didn't since I was taken but I kind of may have took it without him knowing and started playing with it." the silver eyed critter gave the boy a disappointed look and hopped off and found hers and had her companion get it and open it.

They found a mechashift longsword with a red hilt with a black cross guard with a white cloak that was tattered from the fight against Tyrian. There was some lien and a scroll in there. Summer mentioned the name as Thornside since she knew she could be a thorn in people, so she made it to mock others.

"Aww… my cloak is ruined… My mom made that for me when I went to Beacon as a going away gift." the mom of two had a forlorn look on her face as Jaune nodded and took a long piece of her cloak and tied it to his left bicep and hooked the sword to his belt while he put his hilt on the small of his back.

"I don't have anything else to help but when we get into town, I'll see if I can pay someone to measure you some new clothes and I'll make you a cloak out of this one." he took some chunks of the tattered cloak and put it in a pouch on his belt to use later.

"You can do that?" the silver eyed mom had tears building in her eyes as the corrupted had nodded happily and walked out of there as they ventured deeper in the facility.

"Well that's not good. The best subject we have has escaped and now that he's loose… It'll take a long time to find him."

"I doubt that. They'll head into a nearby town and get supplies. I'll track them down and retrieve them." Watts nodded stopped him. "And do make sure they come back alive." and the scorpion left to go hunt down the subjects while the scientist inspected the table.

'The restraints were broken off and there's some scorch marks indicating electricity. I have a feeling he was a success, but the rodent escaped and is now helping him.'

The mustached man left to his office to gain more vials and to have the table fixed. The restraints weren't going to work again after that escape and he needed to replicate the results or Jaune or known as subject one. But unfortunately for Tyrian, he would miss them and come back empty handed.

As Jaune knocked out another guard with his bare hands that Summer taught him, they continued to run through the facility until they went down a slide that put them in some… storage unit or something. The storage area had water leaking from a bunch of pipes as the far-left side is flooded. As they climbed out, the mom of two shook her body to dry herself off inadvertently getting the young man even more wet. She nervously scratched the back of her head as the knight to be shook his head to dry off.

"Do you see a way out yet?" the blond called out to the silver eyed warrior. She saw an opening near some boxes and a platform and pointed it out to the young hunter to be.

"Awesome! Let's get out of here!" as he was walking, he started laughing that confused Summer.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I didn't really expect that morning to get kidnapped and changed into a monster, have a huntress as an Ottsel riding on my shoulder and just have an adventure." She giggled at the absurd predicament they were in.

"Yeah I get what you mean. Let's leave this place." Jaune nodded and started climbing and jumping on boxes to reach the top. As they jumped out, the door shut, and the facility was on complete lockdown.

"Well we can't go back now. Let's see if there's a town or a place to sleep." the young hunter to be said with a bit of apprehension in his voice as the huntress nodded as both of them started to walk out to the woods to get a way to get to Beacon as Tyrian missed them, thinking they went into the nearest town.

* * *

As they set up camp for the night, Summer decided to breach the topic of unlocking his aura.

"Hey Jaune, do you mind if I go ahead and unlock your aura for you? I won't be able to fight for us and I guess I'll try to help you with swordsmanship." the young boy nodded slightly as the silver eyed mom put her hand over his heart.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve peace. Through this, we become paragons of strength and patience. Infinite in potential and unbound by the chains of fate, I release your soul, and by my hand, raise thee."_ Jaune glowed an ash grey as his aura became active and suddenly he kneeled in pain.

"Are you okay?!" he waved her concerns off and stood back up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just felt… weird. Thank you, Summer. Now I'll try to use my sword." the corrupted unclipped the hilt from his back and suddenly, an ocean breeze flew from the opening and a blade made of clear ocean water formed with a hook on the back. It was four feet in length and looked sharp despite looking like ever flowing ocean water.

"Wow… It's so beautiful… What's its name?" the team leader had stars in her eyes as she admired the weapon.

"Brotherhood. My dad's best friend gave it to him after he became my mom's guardian after they both graduated from Beacon. They both traveled all over Remnant to help out people and they became… kind of famous."

"Wait… You said Jaune Arc earlier… You're Tidus' son! You do have his hair. Why didn't I recognize you earlier…"?

"Because I changed into a monster and you became a furry creature and we escaped a facility designed to make people into the same monsters."

"Makes sense. Well whenever you feel like it, let's practice your swordsmanship. If you are his son, you should have your dad's natural talent."

"Thanks for the offer but not tonight. I feel utterly tired and it's not healthy to practice while not at one hundred percent. Plus, we need to think of fake names for ourselves when we go to Beacon." the mother raised an eyebrow at the blond's logic.

"Why? I understand why I need one but why you?"

"I don't want dad to take me back from Beacon. They can't contact him if I use a fake name to keep me in." the silver eyed huntress nodded and sighed that he'd be willing to do anything to fulfill his dream. Suddenly an alpha Beowulf and twelve other Beowulf's popped up.

Jaune felt a pressure within the center in his chest and felt it expand with purple electricity surging through him. Then he changes into his dark form complete with everything, but he had small black horns on the top of his forehead. He charged the alpha and dodged a claw swipe by sliding on his knees behind it and slashed the back of its legs. As it kneeled, the young boy jumped over the Grimm and started slashing repeatedly and quickly stabbed the Grimm in the chest, killing it quickly as it slumped over and started to fade into dust. The dust however didn't disappear but instead was absorbed by the hunter to be. The rest jumped in after seeing their leader was killed and wanted to avenge it.

The blond jumped over one of them and slashed downwards on another, splitting it in two pieces while whirling around and slashing another's head off. The others kept coming and the corrupted decided to jump up and slam his hand to the ground, causing a shockwave of purple electricity to spread out and electrocute the Beowulf's in masse. Jaune suddenly raised his hands to his face and changed back to normal. The Grimm's black mist started rushing into the kid's body.

"How can you transform like that?" Summer was right behind him after his one - sided fight ended and sat next to him.

"I just felt a pressure build up in my chest and I just thought to release it and then next thing I knew, I changed, and my instincts told me to slay them all and use the rest of the Grimm blood to kill them.

"So, it looks like whenever Grimm dies nearby you, you absorb what is left of them. That is really cool." he nodded but he was feeling sleepy from transforming so they decided to go to sleep for the night and get to Beacon as soon as possible.

* * *

As they finally got into Vale's main city, the duo was looking around for either work or a huntsman to get into Beacon so that he can start his dream. People were giving the two bad looks not for anything else but for smelling terrible, not taking a shower for a week with a few days added didn't do any good for their hygiene.

"Think there's a place for us to shower? I think I can kill a Nevermore just by stink alone Sum." said mom decided to smell herself and found out that Jaune was right.

"You're right… And we need to find a place to earn some lien since we spent the last bit on Pumpkin Pete's cereal…" she leveled at glare at the blond for his spontaneous purchase of the unhealthy cereal with a certain Redhead on it. Said blond just chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Like I said before, I'm very sorry. I haven't eaten it in two years and it was good!" the two bound partners stopped in front of a large light-colored bar with a giant pig with two small white wings above the sign.

"Hip Hog Heaven Saloon? I guess we can try this out and get a job. Maybe they have a shower and get some new clothes." the duo forgot that there was two men with swords strapped on their backs while wearing what is black slacks with the same color dress shoes with a dress jacket, with a dark blue dress shirt and plain black shades. The two bouncers stopped the two from entering and adopted a threatening posture. Summer recognized it and decided to cross her arms in defiance but Jaune was just plain oblivious and decided to speak.

"Hey, could it be possible to work here somehow? I kind of need lien and a few other things." the two just looked at each other and sighed but nodded. They couldn't intimidate the two and just let them in. Maybe they'll get killed in the fighting.

"Can you even mix drinks or serve people? If not, piss off, Krew doesn't need any more people" the corrupted looked a bit apprehensive but nodded that he can't.

"Well it doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to learn how to serve if they can train me." the duo forgot that there was two men with swords strapped on their backs while wearing what is black slacks with the same color dress shoes with a dress jacket, with a dark blue dress shirt and plain black shades.

"Go see Krew and tell him you want to work. He'll see if you are ready or not." the blond hunter to be nodded and walked in when the two goons moved out of the way to be greeted by a wrestling ring right in the middle of the spacious building with various bottles of spirits and liquor decorating the shelf behind the serving bar. Various hunting trophies hung on the wall with pictures of a thin man in a leotard.

"Who the hell are you two doing in my establishment?! I told the two bloody idiots out front I don't need more guys!" the two jumped at the booming voice behind them. He was fat but still looked like he had muscles underneath all the fat and had an aura of intimidation. His hair was balding and is light grey while wearing a nice grey suit tailored to him with various rings on his hands.

"Uh… We're… looking for a job?" the blond was sweating under Krew's gaze as the silver eyed huntress looked bored but ready to defend him if necessary.

"Answer this question truthfully and I'll give ya a job… Do you know a man named Junior…?" the corrupted quirked an eyebrow at the question while the mom of two internally knew who he was but kept quiet. She knew Junior due to Qrow's younger years and frequently visited to drink after missions and if he was stressed beyond belief. Junior didn't have much of a name yet but grew after a while due to drunk Huntsmen spilling secrets at times. Qrow somehow avoided being one of those due to herself dragging him away if he got too drunk.

"I don't know a man named Junior. I just barely got to Vale." the mob boss nodded in believing his statement.

"I don't hear any lies in your word… Fine. I'll have one of the boys measure you for your suit and here's a couple hundred lien. I see you need some stuff and a shower because I think you can kill a Ursa with a smell like yours." Krew waved his hands over his nose in disgust of the kid's odor. Jaune had the appropriate reaction of lifting his right arm and smelling his armpit, regretting it instantly but took the lien and left to go look for a gym to shower at.

After taking a shower and going out to get some gear for Beacon and a single strap backpack to put it all in and hide with a shoulder pad so that Summer can be on him without pain, the duo returned back to the bar to have a man take out a measuring tape and take all of Jaune's dimensions to get the suit right and also did Summer's dimensions after she described her out to the man and he left.

"Ah did forget to give you this." the former wrestler placed a rifle on the bar, but it wasn't like the usual rifles. It was black and silver with a brown leather grip. Above the grip, is a compartment with three holes to place various magazines or something in it. The body was thicker than most with a muzzle that the bottom was longer than the top and was complete with a laser with a pump mechanism on the bottom. "Morph Gun. Experimental tech from Atlas. I had a guy with a favor take this. No one wanted to use this for fear of blowing off more than fingers with this, but my guys don't have a lot of aura like you. Think of it was a… Welcoming gift." the man gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes but Jaune still took the gun and gave it a look over with Summer. "Here's a mod for it so it's not just some damned paperweight." the mob boss tossed what looked like a red circle with a cylinder sticking out from the bottom. The young hunter catches it and puts it in his backpack for safekeeping.

"We'll give it a test run later. What do we need to do later anyways?" Krew threw a back holster for the gun at the blond and he caught it, putting it on and putting the gun away now.

"Before you two get your clothes, I have a shipment coming in from the urban district and I need someone to pick it up. The city knows how my men dress the Junior might sent his men to harass anyone on my side to get it first. And you two aren't recognizable to him whatsoever until you pick it up, so I hope you know how to drive a motorcycle." the duo nodded and was sent directions via scroll.

The duo was walking around Vale after buying some casual clothes. Jaune was wearing a grey t-shirt with denim jeans and black sneakers. The mom of two had a small white cloak on her due to the guy getting it done quicker because it is smaller. Krew had sent them a picture of the motorcycle with a package on it. It was a white and gold colored Yomoho sport bike with a medium sized package on the far back of the seat.

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?" the blond had the decency to look sheepish at her accusation.

"My second eldest sister, Blanc taught me how to like… "Impress" the ladies. It worked for a while, until the rest of the sisters found out and basically told me to don't do it no more."

"That explains a lot. How did they find out?"

"Does crashing into a pole count? I was hurt, and I was dense at the time and decided to tell them Blanc taught me how to. She had a lecture I never wish upon my enemies. Now, let's get this package back to Krew and get some lien." Jaune got on the bike and kicked off the kickstand and started it up, letting it purr.

Unknown to both of them, two men wearing red suits with glasses eyed them suspiciously while the cops on the other side kept watch. As the blond disengaged the clutch, they both sprang their traps as the duo sped off on the bike, avoiding both of them with the two police men following in their car.

"He didn't say anything about cops! Now they know our faces!" The experiment did a wheelie on a trailer and gained some air time as the police were stuck in traffic due to a busy off-loading of fruit and vegetables. The two hunters kept up their speed as they neared the pier area along the way to the Hip Hog Saloon.

"There's the Saloon! And it's under attack by those guys in red suits!" the corrupted parked the bike in an alleyway hidden by a dumpster as he pulled out the morph gun off his back and put the strange red clip into the top most hole, Summer whispering in his ear how to hold a gun to his shoulder and to aim and fire.

The mother of two felt aura coming off these goons so Junior thought it be easier to get rid of the rival mob boss while one of his guys got the package. Jaune got close and fired a red pulse from the gun like a shotgun blast and knocked the grunt into a few others, taking them out of the fight. The others turned around and started swiping at him with their swords. The hunter to be gave the silver eyed huntress the morph gun as he pulled out her sword, Thornside and started to block swipes while the critter on his shoulder shot whoever tried to blindside her partner.

After twenty minutes or so, whoever was still conscience left the scene and the others were grabbed by men in vans as they sped off to treat their men. The duo grabbed the package off the back of it and walked inside.

"Successful ey? Good good. Now here's your second mod for ya damn gun and the ammo for it." The fat man slammed an extension that had a longer cylinder on the bottom with a red colored lens that signifies it as a laser sight. Then he slams a yellow cylinder with two thick lines circling near the top and bottom. The blond took them and put it in his backpack.

"And here's your suit. The man got it done quicker than usual since you are kind of scrawny." It looked like a simple suit, but it had some protection around the vitals and a few hidden pockets for items. Jaune left for the bathroom and after a few minutes, he came out looking nice and having a pair of goggles with blue lenses.

"Eh you clean up nicely at least. Now get a room in the nearest motel or something. Got a job for ya in a few days." The duo nodded and left, deciding they'll try to get some fake transcripts later down the road. Krew chuckled and smiled due to Jaune being a great find with his potential.

* * *

 **A.N: Welcome to A Corrupted Arc! The second story I wanted to do due to my ADHD giving me problems with Hearts. Now regarding Hearts, I'm still working on it. It's just I'm working now and have less time to write if that makes sense. I did the last bit on my phone at work, so it might be a bit wonky so let me know on that. Other than that, I'll (seriously) keep to a schedule of either two weeks or three. Whenever I get time to get on my laptop, I'll write out a bit. Other than that, read, give this a favorite or follow it and leave a review telling me how to improve if so! This is Golden signing off!**


	2. Family and Suspicions

_A Corrupted Arc_

 _Chapter Two: Family and Suspicions._

* * *

Jaune woke up pleasantly enough to warrant a still sleeping Summer, the mom of two was a deep sleeper, ingrained from Ruby or Yang screaming in the most ungodly hours that made her sleep all day if needed. The hunter thought it would be a good idea to buy a net and some nails and make a small makeshift hammock so she can sleep above the blond to make her comfortable. It has been over a month working for Krew and they had a decent amount of lien saved up from their jobs ranging from courier work or odd jobs of getting coffee for the workers to keep them up or picking up liquor with the other guards.

"Sum. It's time to wake up and get ready for the day." The corrupted sleep schedule was varied due to seven sisters and a dad that loves to swim early in the morning. The huntress just swatted his hands away and mumbled something about 'a few more minutes Tai…'.

Jaune sighed, hating to do something terrible to the silver eyed mom.

"WAKE UP!" he then grabbed one side of the hammock and spun Summer around while she screams. The hammock stopped with her all tangled up then spun back and the mom of two straightened out as she fell on the bed. She slowly got up with her hair strangely sticking upright.

"Jaune…" the blond immediately recognized the tone of voice from seven older sisters being vengeful and decided to run away but forgot one thing… She was faster than he was and was suddenly on his face, scratching him. All Jaune could do was perform one of his younger sister's screams and run around trying to get her off. Currently the former huntress had the young boy's hair in her hands and pulled in certain directions, steering the tall boy.

"OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!"

"SAY IT AGAIN!" The silver eyed mom pulled harder.

"I'm very sorry!" she let go of his hair and jumped off his head to his shoulder. The boy turned enforcer rubbed his hair to ease the pain and smiled nonetheless.

"Apology accepted. Now get ready for our day today, I saw Krew sent you another text probably about a mission. We need to head out past the walls of Vale and eradicate some Grimm near a pumping station."

Krew had a pumping station near the walls for his bar due to them needing really nice water to distill their alcoholic drinks to sell on the black market or under a pseudonym to earn more profits. Either that or gun running to arm his men better than Junior.

The duo left for the secret entrance nearby the wall and the As they were walking out, there was a box addressed to Jaune under the surname 'Jack Argent'. Summer used her claws to tear off the tape on the box as the blond opened it up to find more ammunition for his morph gun.

"Hey, there's a note inside as well." the huntress pointed out and grabbed it and read it out loud. The young hunter to be started to stock up on his ammo.

"I see ya are going out to the pumping station. If you guys can find it, find me a rare lightning dust crystal out there. It should be closer to the east part of the facility near some caves. I already put the coordinates on the note and the reason why I found out is a search party found it and is trying to call the SDC down here to look at it. One of my guys tapped the call and got us the info. Anyways, happy hunting and good luck." The duo nodded as the blond took the note and folded it and put it in his pocket. The huntress took out Jaune's scroll and input the coordinates for the cave that has the rare dust crystal.

"Thanks for inputting the coordinates in my scroll. Now let's head off to the pumping station." the blond closed and locked the door to prevent anyone from going ahead and sneaking in the room while on their tasks.

* * *

As the two were walking in downtown Vale with the huntress on his shoulder remembering all the landmarks and stores she used to go to. The Dust to Dawn store was a good place for cheap dust supply while there was a cafe not far from the airship docks for Beacon Academy. The door they were looking for was closer to Beacon but was hidden in the cliffside.

As they snuck around the cliffside to reach a large metal door with a gear in the middle of it. Jaune walked up to the left of the door and entered the four numbers provided on his scroll by the mob boss and the gear turned slowly and opened up to reveal a beautiful sandy beach but it was scarred by the massive metal structure that was the pumping station. There was a few packs of Beowulfs and a few Ursa Minors that were roaming around the site.

"Let's get to work." the corrupted had unsheathed Thornside and had charged the pack of twelve Beowulfs with a Alpha seeing the charging hunter and howled to alert the rest to charge the young hunter coming at them. The first of the pack reached him and received a missing arm as he dashed past it and engaged the next beowulf, instantly decapitating it. The next creature of darkness tried to take off the young boy's head but it's claw was deflected by Thornside and was swiftly bisected and started to disappear. He then started to duck and avoid all the claws after him until only the alpha and the one armed beowulf was left.

The alpha had charged and swiped at the young man but he ducked and handed Summer the morph gun to practice her shots on the one armed beowulf in her current form as the corrupted kept up blow for blow until the silver eyed mom killed her monster and shot his in the knee, making it kneel as the blond sliced him diagonally and rounded about to face the Ursa's. The corrupted rushed one of them and started to hack and slash the monster, before decapitating the head off.

The rest of the Grimm stood no match against the duo of light and dark.

"So that takes care of the Grimm in the immediate area. Let's head up and towards the beach. That is where the coordinates are pointing us to." Jaune jumped onto one of the pistons and was launched a few feet in the air and came crashing down on his back, his companion landing square on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. After a few seconds, he got up and started to follow the path that was shown on his scroll.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Unless you put them in wrong." The mom of two had a slightly offended visage as she slapped the back of his head.

"Oh ye of little faith, I made sure that the coordinates were put in properly. You need to have more trust in your elders." Summer quipped with her head raised high.

"If only my elder wasn't currently three feet tall and sheds a lot." The blond earned another smack on the back of his skull for the joke. "Okay I deserved that."

"That you did. Now c'mon, we are getting close to that cave with the crystal! I wonder if it's a new type of dust like I don't know… light?"

"Then there be no need for lightbulbs or torches. I wonder if its a element that's kind of corrupted or something. We have Grimm that are like corrupted animals so why not corrupted dust? Nature's wrath but twisted…" suddenly the blond tripped one a rock and fell face first into the ground but as he got up slowly, Summer saw the crystal in the back of the cave.

"I think that's it Jaune and it definitely doesn't look like any normal dust crystal."

As the duo came closer, it was obvious that it wasn't normal. It was about the size of his palm and looked like it was a mountain range with a giant mountain in the back, a smaller peak on the right of the mountain while on the left was the smallest mountain with cracks going all around it. It was purple color with dark purple electricity sparking every once in a while.

The mom tried to dislodge the weird crystal by jumping on it but slipped and fell on her back. She then tried by jumping on it and failing. Before the huntress could try another tactic, Jaune picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"Let me try this time." The corrupted pulled out the morph gun and equipped the yellow firing mod and fired six shots around the new crystal, knocking it loose.

"There. Now let's grab it and go pick up our reward from the boss man." as the blond picked up the object, a burst of light purple electricity had shot out and zapped him, causing a quick transformation but as soon as it happened, he changed back with a groan to voice his opinion. "That sucked."

"You alright there?" Summer had a hand on his back to ease him.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Let's get out of here." The duo left as soon as possible by the beach entrance.

* * *

As the couriers had arrived back, they saw Krew talking on the phone. The large man walking back and forth in slight anger but restrained enough to keep eavesdroppers from hearing anything. The two walked in and took a seat in a stall close enough to hide from his sight.

"What do you mean you won't send it until you get your damn proof?! I'm literally giving up one of the greatest things to you for this you bastard…! If you want proof, give me proof that it's real and operational or your 'proof' isn't gonna come to you and the damn deal is off…!"

Some garbled speaking was heard but none of them could pinpoint it. As soon as he was done speaking, a loud ping noise sounded out and the mobster stored and took a look.

"Hmm… looks fine enough for the job so fine. I'll send you your proof later down the week like you said, and you better keep your end or I'll end you myself you goddamned snake!" he hung up the call and the duo made it look like they just came in.

"Ah the conquering heroes finally return…! Now where's my rare crystal?" the mob boss saying it with a healthy dose of sarcasm. Jaune tossed the crystal to him with a unsure expression but Krew didn't care as he caught it and started examining it. "Can it be normally activated? Have you two done something to it to swap it!?"

"N-No we didn't do anything to it! We just retrieved it and that's it! We didn't use our aura on it either." they didn't mention the crystal causing a quick transformation but left that to themselves.

"Arghh… fine! 'ere's your damn payment and a mod will be waiting for ya in the new shooting range and training arena I just got built. It's there so get lost on a freeway or something." he waved them off to go away and left they did.

* * *

The weird duo was walking to the shooting range in downtown Vale that was nearby the dust shop, the old shopkeeper waving happily at the two.

"Wow I can't believe he still works there. Back at Beacon, every hunter and huntress had believed he worked every shop in Vale through a network or something." Summer regaled one of her tales from Beacon in the meanwhile like Tai telling Qrow that the skirt was a part of the uniform and he believed him and wore it while they were silently laughing at him. He found out later and got revenge but did get a few ladies numbers from how smooth his legs were.

"Wow. I hope to have a team like that honestly." Jaune did have stars in his eyes after the tale due to him remembering his dad's tale of his team at Beacon with his wife Yuna. How one of her friends decided to fight him because one, he didn't know him at all and two, he thought in his head that his father was a threat to his childhood friend and they pretty much had destroyed a few trees and a wall before his partner had stopped them both. Goodwitch had given them a lengthy detention for a unsupervised spar and destruction of school grounds.

"Well then young man, I have a question for you… how do you plan on getting into Beacon? You didn't go to a secondary school before hand and you are marked missing by your family so using your name is a dead giveaway for them to find you and I can't endorse you since I'm considered dead!" her last words were heated due to that. The Silver eyed mom had lamented the fact that she couldn't use her scroll to contact any of her teammates to let them know she's alive or they'll believe a thief had stolen it and a few other mishaps could happen. She couldn't help but wonder what Ruby and Yang were up to.

* * *

 _On the island of Patch._

* * *

Ruby was currently putting out a fire that Yang had started from mixing fire dust in her food that had made it combust. Yang was currently getting scolded by their father about dust usages and how trying to 'breathe actual fire like a dragon was not one of the safer options'.

*sigh* "Now we have no dust until my paycheck from Signal comes in the next three weeks." Yang kept her face hidden in embarrassment while Ruby still had the ice dust to put out the fire but her hair had somehow became frozen and started to give her a brain freeze.

"Now would you be a dear and defrost your sister before she becomes a popsicle." The blond brawler hugged her little sister and activating her semblance, defrosting her and smother her in her chest, making the redhead to struggle and get out of her embrace.

After a few deep breaths of air and straightened out her back. "Thanks Yang."

"No problem little sis."

"Okay. I dug into a little bit of the cookie funds…" Ruby let out a distressed whine at that statement. "So that we can get some fire dust real quick until my check comes and Yang, since you're grounded for beating up your opponent to near death today for nicking your hair in combat, Ruby please go get us some. I already showed you what it looks like."

"On it!" the hooded student had zipped out in a flash of rose petals to reach the air stop to catch a bullhead to the main part of Vale.

Taiyang had let out a sigh as he hugged his eldest daughter but was confronted with memories of Summer once more. He would have moved on but somewhere in the back of his mind, it was telling him she was still alive somewhere. He knew of the Silver Eyes from his own wife of how they kill Grimm with a single look but she only heard that from her parents, she never did unlock their powers but made up for it with skill with a longsword. The official report from the council was bullcrap in its purest form due to them wanting to keep anything major hidden.

"Now since you're going to graduate from Signal soon and go to Beacon, you need to keep a cool head in combat. Alright?" the blonde brawler gave a slow nod and left for her room to relax or play games.

'Now to go ahead and clean, fix and get something done around this house. With Ruby gone and Yang in her room, I can get things done finally. I just hope Tidus can find his missing son soon.' with that final note, the father of two left to go do his chores for the day.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

* * *

The headmaster of Beacon was sitting down with one of his old students and was currently listening to a plea of help from him. The man asking for help was no other than Tidus Arc, a semi-famous blitzball player and a father to surprisingly eight kids. But now his only son was missing and he was praying and hoping he was safe.

"Look. I know you're busy making the next generation of hunters and all that but I just need you to keep like an eye out for him okay? I already have Wakka keeping a eye out but he's going to be busy soon. Lulu is doing the same thing but in her own special way and no-one else has any time. Yuna is teaching the kids gardening while I'm being called back for the new season so… please. It would be appreciated that you'd help…" the old wizard had nodded and listen to his favorite student's plea and decided he'll keep a ear out.

"I understand fully Mister Arc. I'll do my best and keep an eye and ear out for your son but it will take a while for him to appear. But I do thank you for the visit. Have a wonderful day Tidus." The blond blitzball player left for home out in Vacuo. The headmaster just pulled up a screen on his scroll that had the title of 'Qrow' that showed that he was in Vale still and sent him a quick message.

* * *

 _On a island off the coast of Vacuo._

* * *

Yuna Arc was sitting on the third floor balcony watching the sunset, waiting for her husband Tidus to return with news about Jaune or about assistance with finding him. The day he was kidnapped, she wanted to stop her mission in Mistral but couldn't and was unable to summon any of her Aeons to help her track him down. Since then, she was depressed for a long time until her husband decided to get his ass in gear and gather a network of friends to search for him. She missed all the times Jaune and Blanc would get in trouble but the blond noodle would made up for in by working with them.

The Arc estate is a decent three story house to house eight troublemakers and a few blitzball enthusiasts. Hers and Tidus' room was ocean themed and she loved it. She got to love the ocean when they went on seaside dates and got to see the moonlight shine on the waters. She stopped her daydream and went to Jaune's empty room.

His room was a nice deep blue like the darker depths of the sea with a few seashells he collected from their trips placed proudly on display on the walls with a few swimming trophies with them. They found out at a young age that he inherited his father's love of the sea and his natural talent for swimming. His bed was a queen size bed with blue sheets and a white blanket. He actually got permission to get Brotherhood hung on the wall above his bed.

She was them pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, making her leave and answer the door.

"Hey there Yuna. How are ya feeling?" Wakka gave a heartwarming smile. He was one of her friends from childhood and was Tidus' first friend at Beacon. He was a accomplished blitzballer and a coach for the Vacuoan Aurochs with a wicked right arm. He uses a reinforced blitzball as a ranged weapon making him the sharpshooter of the group. His semblance is known as elemental reels. He can use dust with his weapon and empower it, making it deadlier. He only really wore long white cargo pants with orange and blue stripes that was waterproofed and a white and orange headband to keep his dark orange hair spiked up, with sandals.

"I'm doing fine. Tidus will be home soon, would you like to come inside?" the guardian nodded and walked in. Jaune was one of Wakka's favorite kids of Yuna's and gave him a signed blitzball and sparked his interest of the sport. All the kids had a uncle or aunt that doted on them but Jaune had them all. He had panicked when he heard the news of the kid's disappearance and tried to get some info but it was to late.

"Thanks. I really hope the little dude is okay." The mom of eight had nodded her agreement right when Tidus had arrived.

"Well we haven't found Jaune yet but Oz has agreed to keep an eye and a ear out for him out in Vale while the Nikos family do the same out in Mistral so that is decent progress. Oh and hey to you Wakka. Here to collect me for the tournament?"

"Ya. We got to practice or coach is gonna have our heads."

"Alright." Tidus had turned to his wife and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you and I'll be back. I'll write!" the two men left for their warm ups as Yuna decided to get a early attempt of sleep.

* * *

Currently Summer's daughter was running to the Dust to Dawn store to grab at least a burn crystal to help out until she activated her semblance and crashed into someone.

"Owie!" "Oof!" the red hooded student was currently laying against a body with swirls in her eyes. Her hood covering her head.

"You okay miss?" she felt something poking her head but was still out of it until she finally regained her sight and noticed her situation.

"Eep! Sorry! I wasn't looking so please forgive me!" the silver eyed kid had used her semblance again to stand and bow her head. Rose petals raining down on both of them.

She heard chuckling and a hand to suddenly press on her head gently.

"I forgive you. I wasn't looking all to well anyways so it both of our faults." she looked up and saw a blond guy wearing a suit with a blue dress shirt but her eyes closed on the creature on his shoulder. It had her hair color and all that and looked so…

"OhmygoshwhatisthatandwhyisitsocuteitcouldevenrivalZweiincuteness!" suddenly she was in the face of her mom (unknowingly) and was zipping around him to look at her with stars in her eyes. Her hood falling down to reveal her face to them. She suddenly zipped away as the blond was getting whispers from his furry companion out of her earshot.

"That's my daughter Ruby…" the man on the suit nodded as he called out the said daughter. She came back in a flash of rose petals, still rambling.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down and I'll talk to you about her." after he finished his sentence, the reaper in training stopped speaking and seemed to give him her full attention. "Thanks. And her name is Spring and she's an Ottsel."

"Oh wow… Can she fight?"

"Yes and can also talk." Summer had suddenly spoken causing the young huntress to ramble again about someone named Zwei and finally understanding him.

"Okay okay… now that we're done with my little friend here, why don't we introduce each other?" the young blond held out his hand. "Jack Argent."

And the hooded huntress shook his hand a smile that can blind anyone. "Ruby Rose."

* * *

 **A.N: Jesus Christ in a handbasket I screwed up royally by being so damn lazy and just… bad by kind of ignoring to write in a while… Shit… I'm very sorry about that and I just… UGH. Now apology aside the reason I kinda fell off the map is because I'm working as a security guard that works hours ranging from 8 to 11 or the dreaded 14 hour graveyard shifts that kind of require me to sleep all day to prepare. And if not sleeping, I'm relaxing or helping around the house I live at. So now I'm trying a new method of writing at work more often and it might help. So beside that, Ruby has her own friend outside of Signal and it's none other than Jaune himself! How will Beacon survive now? That's not until a few chapters away so once again, favorite, like and review if you loved it and I kinda want to see in the reviews should I go with the 'canon' teams or go with RNJR and whatever color I can make of the other's or go rogue and make up new teams? Now… This is Golden Kevin signing off to get gud at Siege and possibly not get knifed by Caviera. See ya! *Blows open a new hole with a breach charge and jumps out***


End file.
